


Suki desu

by Smilefurus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adossé contre un cerisier, Misaki Takahashi, jeune trentenaire, songe avec nostalgie à son ancienne relation amoureuse. Toujours épris d'Usagi-san, il fait le point sur ses sentiments. Osera-t-il faire le premier pas vers l'écrivain ? OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suki desu

_x x x_

Le ciel resplendit aujourd'hui. Comme si je suis le seul sur Terre à la contempler, la beauté de l'immensité bleue me happe. Adossé contre l'écorce d'un cerisier en fleur, mes yeux se ferment petit à petit. L'atmosphère me rappelle avec amertume combien Usagi-san aimait les déjeuners sous cet arbre. _Usagi-san…_ Depuis trois jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, plus qu'à l'accoutumé. À cette relation brisée, envolée telle les aigrettes d'un pissenlit. Dans l'allée d'une libraire, par le plus pur des hasard, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un étal promotionnel qui m'a flagellé le cœur.  Douceur d'un printemps, de _Usami Akihiko_. Cela a eu une conséquence dont je me serais bien passé. Le réveil de nos souvenirs. Du pot-de-colle qu'était Usagi-san. De ses caprices de grand enfant. Des jouets et ours à profusions. De sa facilité à dépenser son argent dans des futilités. Mais aussi de son délicieux parfum, de la douceur de ses cheveux et à l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux violacés. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis notre rupture, et même si je ne le montre pas, son absence dans ma vie m'affecte de manière surprenante. Au début, je pensais que cela résultait de la routine. C'est vrai, j'habitais chez cet écrivain de renom depuis un bon paquet d'année maintenant. Il faut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, la douleur est bien plus profonde que cela. Je peine à refouler mes sentiments, ils sont si vif encore. Le manque d'Usagi-san est flagrant. Mes assiettes restent pleines et mon poids chute au rythme des croix sur le calendrier. Les programmes télé ne m'intéressent plus et mon travail encore moins. La seule chose que je veux, c'est retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Pourtant, c'est moi qui est claqué la porte. Je ne parviens pas à oublier cette journée, celle où tout a basculé.

Une chaude après-midi de printemps. Éreinté, à bout de force, j'ai traîné mes valises jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble. Ma poitrine était douloureuse et je pouvais sentir sans mal mes pulsations cardiaques. Mon coeur tambourinait avec rapidité dans ma cage thoracique. Usagi-san me suppliait, sa voix tremblait, tout comme ma vue. Embuée de larme, je n'ai pas tardé à pleurer. Sa proposition a tout chamboulé. **« Partons vivre en Angleterre Misaki. »** Dès ce moment, la lâcheté s'est emparé de mon corps. Mon frère, ma belle-sœur et mon neveux, mes amis, la société. Je n'assumais plus ces années à ses côtés, dans ce cadre plus qu'aisé. Une seule phrase résonnait dans ma tête. _Fais demi-tour Misaki, Usagi-san t'aime plus que tout._ Impulsif, j'ai tout ignoré.

Je m'en mords les doigt à ce jour, la vérité sur soi est la chose la plus blessante qu'il puisse exister. Con, oui c'est ce que je suis. Mais pas que. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face, j'aime Usagi-san. Très fort, proche de la folie. Dès le début, je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme bien plus grand et plus âgé que moi. Je m'étais attaché à mon professeur particulier, tandis que lui s'amourachait de mon frère. Sa sincérité me touchait, ainsi que sa fidélité. Je lui rabâchais sans me lasser que le sens de cet amour était unique, je voulais le voir sourire sans qu'il ne pense à Takahiro. Usagi-san est aussi imbécile que moi. Il s'est épris de cet étudiant aux résultats scolaires moyens. Je n'ai pas oublié son expression lorsque Takahiro nous a annoncé son mariage avec ma belle-sœur. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mes sentiments se sont décuplés à l'égard de cet homme blessé. Et puis, malgré son caractère si spécial, nous avancions main dans la main au quotidien. Comment ai-je pu balayer tout cela sans me préoccuper de mes émotions, et surtout des siennes ? Pourquoi ne vais-je pas le voir pour m'excuser ? Un excès de fierté mal-placée je suppose… La faiblesse est humaine.

Un vent frais et régulier effleure mes joues, une douceur qui me décontracte quelque peu. Je ne parviens plus à retenir mes larmes. Je suis seul, je peux pleurer. Personne ne le verra. Bien-sûr, j'ai acheté le nouveau roman d'Usagi-san. Je l'ai même lu. Moi qui n'apprécie que très peu la littérature sérieuse, engloutir ses nombreuses lignes en quelques heures m'a donné l'impression d'être proche de lui. D'ailleurs, ces dernières m'ont laissé une drôle d'impression, pleines d'égoïsmes même. Qu'elles me sont dédiées. Ces dix derniers mois, je me suis noyé sous les dossiers, sans raison. Je délaissais Usagi-san au profit de mon travail chez Marukawa. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la situation, et ne percevait pas les signaux lancés par Usagi-san. Partir en Angleterre… Était-ce un moyen pour lui de sauver notre couple ? Foutues émotions… Je me demande s'il est parti finalement… Je veux en être certain, pour ainsi tourner la page.

Sans plus tarder, je me lève et me met en chemin. Direction Usagi-san, le cœur serré, tout comme l'est ma gorge. Je fonce tête baissée, pressant le pas pour arriver au pied de l'immense domicile où se sont entassés tout nos moments à deux. Je dois le voir, profiter de cette rare inconscience.

Lorsque j'y arrive enfin, une multitude de papillon se dissémine dans mon abdomen. Le prix à payer pour ma bêtise. Je possède toujours le double des clefs, cela m'évitera de sonner. Ce n'est qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Entre deux vieux amis.

Au seuil de la porte, mon souffle s'emballe. Ce trouble, je l'ai déjà connu à ses côtés. Très souvent même. Plus les secondes défilent, plus il s'accroît.

**« Misaki … ! »**

Quel curieux hasard Usagi-san, pourquoi faut-il que tu sortes quand j'arrive ? Entendre sa voix me fait un bien fou. Une cigarette portée aux lèvres, rien ne semble changer. Toutefois, deux détails me sautent aux yeux. Le genre de chose qui m'inquiète vraiment. Ses joues creusées et ses ongles rongés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Misaki, tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

**\- Pas du tout… Je suis venu voir si tu étais toujours là… Tu n'es pas parti en Angleterre ?**

Qu'est-ce que je dois être ridicule, à feindre la bonne humeur de cette manière, lâchant des rires niais et hypocrites devant un Usagi-san surpris par ma présence. Il ne me répond pas et me laisse entrer dans l'appartement. De suite, une odeur de tabac froid me saute au nez. Elle me donne presque des nausées. Par malheur, ce n'est pas la seule émanation pénible qui refoule du logement. La pile de vaisselle entassée dans l'évier de la cuisine me choque. Non pas par son importance mais par le nombre de tasse supérieur à celui des assiettes et couverts. Usagi-san pointe du doigt le canapé, dans lequel je m'assieds aussitôt. En vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre, un silence pesant perdure. J'en profite pour regarder Usagi-san du coin de l'œil. Je ne l'ai jamais vu cerné à ce point. Dort-il ? Je suis certain qu'il mange mal. Cet homme ne sait même pas cuire un œuf sans le cramer…

**\- Je ne pars pas sans toi Misaki.**

**\- Ne sois pas stupide, tu peux y aller… Je sais me débrouiller sans toi. Je respire à nouveau tu vois !**

Une connerie lâchée sans réflexion. Peu à peu, la flamme s'éteint dans le regard d'Usagi-san. Il ne riposte pas et allume sur-le-champ une deuxième cigarette.

**\- Tu fumes toujours autant…**

**\- Privé de toi, ça compense le manque je ressens.**

**\- Tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de m'emmener à l'autre bout du globe alors…**

**\- Tant que je serais amoureux de toi Misaki, ça ne risque pas.**

**\- Je… Oublie-moi s'il te plaît. Tu auras rapidement des sentiments à l'égard d'un autre homme, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Usagi-san balance la tête de droite à gauche, tout en écrasant sa cigarette à peine consumée. Sans crier gare, il s'approche de moi. Je crains la crise cardiaque tant la proximité entre nous m'affole, me chamboule. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort. Sa simple présence s'octroie de ma lucidité. Quelques petits millimètres séparent nos visages avec dangerosité. J'essaye de le repousser, mais je ne fais pas le poids face à Usagi-san. **« Je suis désolé Misaki, tu me demandes l'impossible. Même seul, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je sais que tu portes le même amour pour moi. On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. »** Usagi-san… Tu es le seul capable de comprendre ce que je ressens.

Il devine ma faiblesse et saisit l'occasion pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres, ce contact… Il m'avait manqué. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué, mais j'apprécie vraiment les baisers de cet homme. À vrai dire, il y a peu de choses qui me déplaisent chez lui. Même ses défauts. Ce mois de séparation m'a parut si long mais grâce à lui, j'ouvre les yeux sur la vérité. Moi aussi, j'ai pensé sans interruption à Usagi-san et ce depuis toujours. Ses grandes mains froides me caressent les cheveux, un geste me fait fondre pour de bon. Je cède complètement à l'étreinte. Il m'emporte et me plaque avec délicatesse contre l'assise en tissue du fauteuil. Envoûté par les effluves de son doux parfum, je ne résiste pas. Envolée ma lâcheté. Envolée mes craintes. Dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai envie de lui dire combien je tiens à lui, combien il est important pour moi. Je n'ai même pas peur d'être ridicule, je l'ai tant blessé.

**\- Je dois t'apprendre quelque chose Usagi-san… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.**

Un sourire illumine tout de suite sa pâle mine. Lui qui ne sourit que très peu, cela me rend heureux. Puis-je être loin d'Usagi-san ? Je ne crois pas. À dix-huit ans, je refoulais mon attirance pour lui. Plus maintenant. Seulement, je n'ai pas assez de cran pour me déclarer sans détour. Après plus de dix ans, je le pense très fort. Je t'aime Usagi-san.

x x x

Sa finesse et son élégance dans notre l'union de nos corps. Sa passion qui s'ajoute à la mienne. La chaleur de sa peau. Je ne peux plus m'en passer, une drogue dont je m'avoue en secret être accro. Sentir les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine, c'est tellement agréable… **« Pour l'Angleterre, je suis d'accord. En plus, j'avais vraiment envie de découvrir ce pays. »** C'est là ma manière de dire à Usagi-san combien il compte pour moi. Ma maladresse me fait rougir, le rire de mon amant résonne dans la pièce sombre. Il décèle ma gêne et en rajoute une couche. **« Moi aussi je t'aime Misaki »** Je grave dans mes souvenirs la joie qui inonde son regard. La plus belle des richesses, son bonheur. Nous marcherons encore ensemble, main dans la main.

**FIN**


End file.
